


States of Belonging

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	States of Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> AU during 4.16

"Why can't we fight it?" Alistair heard Dean ask. He waited to answer, instead focusing his anger at the interloper into something productive, slicing cleanly through the vocal cords of the soul stretched out before him.

"Believe me when I say I would love to kill it, but I can't." Alistair stopped what he was doing and walked over to where Dean was kneeling. He carded his fingers through the boy's hair a few times before grabbing it tightly and pulling his head back. Dean let out a small moan and almost playfully attempted to break Alistair's grip. Normally he would've gone along with Dean and had some fun, but now wasn't the time. Instead he grabbed Dean's chin tightly between his fingers, "An Angel is coming for you and I can't do anything to stop it. It's going to take you and claim you for God."

"It can claim me all it wants," Dean said as he brought his arms up to slowly wrap around Alistair's waist. "I know who I belong to."

\----

Dean closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of Alistair screaming. Once the sound stopped he looked over at where Alistair was hanging and smiled. He could almost see the pieces clicking together in Alistair's head as he walked over to him. "I told Castiel that he wouldn't like what came out of this room."

Alistair opened his mouth to laugh and Dean leaned in and bit his lower lip instead. He let go once he tasted blood on his tongue and stood back, licking the stray drops from his lips. His actions were mirrored by Alistair, "I'll admit you had me a bit worried. I thought maybe the Angel had claimed you."

"Missed some," Dean leaned in and licked the blood off of Alistair's chin. Smiling Dean sunk to his knees and leaned in to rub his face along Alistair's thigh, "I told you I know who I belong to."


End file.
